


From Another Perspective

by c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent



Series: The Ties that Bind [2]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Multi, Trigger warnings will be added when they apply, another side book relating to Not From Around Here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent/pseuds/c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent
Summary: A little side book I'd like to mess with as wellRelating to The Ties that BindI'm keeping this title because I don't have a better one
Relationships: multiple
Series: The Ties that Bind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851628
Kudos: 18





	1. Introductory

This is a new little side project I wanna mess with, the concept is that here I'll occasionally write little bits and pieces of things happening from the perspective of other hermits in The Ties that Bind, rather than Grian's.

You'll see things through the eyes of Wels, Xisuma, Mumbo, Jevin, Tango, Stress, Cleo, etc.

This was just a little idea I had and thought it could be pretty fun :)

Fair warning, some of these may contain dark subjects, any trigger warnings that may apply will be noted in the chapter's beginning notes. Chapter titles will simply be whatever hermit that chapter is based upon. Summaries will note which characters appear other than that hermit, along with any implied ships. (Note: the experiences of the hermits in these chapters will be canon in the main story, however, the ships will not be 100% canon. You may see ships that are set to be canon when it comes to the Wattpad version of the main story, however, you may still interpret different ships when reading the main story if you would like.)


	2. Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Scar, Wels, a few others are mentioned
> 
> No trigger warnings apply

* * *

Scar watched as the two teams began heading towards their bases. Some lingered there for a while, including one that he wanted to speak to anyway.

"Wels."

The elf glanced at Scar as he approached them. 

Scar tested a hand on Wels' shoulder. "Are you sure you want to be in this? We all know damn well you never wanted to, and considering your past, I don't know if a war is something you should be put in."

The two held eye contact for a moment before Wels sighed.

"The past is the past, Scar. Going through certain things can't be an excuse to pull me out of this just because you're concerned about it. I'm no coward, you know that," they replied. 

"I do know, but you've already been through hell. I just don't think it would be a good idea to make you fight like this, especially against your friends—"

" _Grian_ has been through hell. _Jevin_ has been through hell. Xisuma and his brother, Iskall, Cleo—even _you_ have been through hell. We all have. You can't use that as an excuse for me and only me. _All of us_ are fighting against our friends here."

Scar looked down. "I...I know."

"Look," Wels wrapped their arms comfortingly around the other. "I know you're worried. But trust me, I'm fine. Even if I'm not as best as I can be. You _know_ me, Scar. I can manage."

Sighing, Scar leaned into the hug, his returning embrace strong.

"I'll be okay. We all will. Trust me."

"I know," Scar whispered. 

Pulling away, Wels smiled. "It really is refreshing to see you're still a big 'ol softie, you know." 

Scar chuckled. "I guess so."

"Reminds me of how I used to be." Wels patted Scar's shoulder. "Keep smiling like that, buddy. That's what we like to see."

Scar nodded. 

The elf gave him a small wave before heading back to their base. 

* * *


	3. Wels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Wels, Xavi, Grian (briefly)
> 
> Trigger warnings: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noted this in the chapter this is connected to in the main story but Xavi calls Wels papa, mama, and baba, alternating between the three because they don't mind any of them

* * *

Sighing heavily, Wels continued holding their daughter close. 

"Are you sure you have to do this?" Xavi asked, still sniffling a bit.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. I don't want to, but I have to," they said. "Like I said, I'll be careful. I promise, okay?"

Wels let go, holding their pinkie out with a weary smile. Xavi wiped her eyes before linking their pinkies together. 

"Be careful, papa." Xavi leaned her head against Wels' shoulder. 

They wrapped their arms around her once more. "I will, honey."

They glanced behind them, sensing Grian there—they have been the whole time. "I'm not going anywhere," they whispered. 

Wels saw the pity in the angel's eyes. They never wanted to be part of this, and Grian knew that. 

But they also both knew that there was no backing down anymore.

* * *


	4. Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Evil Xisuma, False, Xisuma, Wels, Impulse, Mumbo, Stress, Doc (mentioned)
> 
> Trigger warnings: None?

* * *

Ex drummed his fingers on the table, his head resting in his other hand.

He was half-listening to the others discussing plans, half-spacing out.

Well, honestly, he was just entirely spacing out.

For a moment, though, he heard something—a voice or two.

_"Uh oh—"_

_"What?"_

_"The potion is wearing off, do you have another?"_

_"I don't—"_

He glanced around, looking out the windows as well.

As he did, he saw a figure quickly lowering themself from the window for a split second.

Pulling out his daggers, he got up and walked over to the door, paying no mind to the others.

He swiftly kicked the door open and saw Stress and Mumbo ducked down by the window. The two flinched, staring at Ex like deer in the headlights.

"You have 10 seconds to run back to your base before I kick both your asses," Ex sneered.

"Oh geez, Stress, I think we should take our leave now—"

Mumbo was cut off as an arrow flew narrowly past his face, along with the sound of glass shattering.

"Aw, come on, did you have to break the window?" Impulse complained as False stood with another arrow already prepped to fire.

False scowled at him. "Oh, boo hoo, I broke _one_ window."

Wels let out a small _snrk_ as Xisuma face palmed.

"Time's up," Ex said, lunging at the two, who got up with a yelp.

"Run," Stress yelled as she began sprinting towards the G Team base, Mumbo clumsily following behind.

Ex huffed, chasing after the two as False stood in the doorway, continuing to fire at them.

He wasn't quite quick enough to catch up entirely, but he damn near did—chasing after the two the whole way over.

He managed to lose sight of them as they presumably entered the base, but that wouldn't stop him from breaking in anyway. 

He deployed his elytra and flew around the base, peering through the glass from a distance before he spotted what seemed to be a meeting room—and he saw the rest of the team there. 

_Perfect_ , he thought. 

He quietly landed on top of the base, sneakily looking through the glass and waiting for Stress and Mumbo to appear.

And once they did, he flew off the top of the base, picking up speed in the air before turning right back around and preparing to fly straight into the glass.

* * *

A while later, Ex barged through the door and threw Mumbo right onto the table.

"Borrowed this." 

And then, much to the annoyance of Doc, Wels burst out laughing.

* * *


	5. Xisuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Xisuma, Welsknight, Evil Xisuma, False, Doc, Impulse, NPC Grian, mention of Ren.
> 
> Trigger warnings: Uhh mild mention of blood, explosions happening.

* * *

"Everyone alright?"

False grumbled as Wels was bandaging her ankle. "Stupid dogs, I hate dogs."

"Hey, my dog is a sweetheart," Wels protested. 

False responded by sticking her tongue out.

"Fine, bandage your own ankle."

"Maybe I will."

Ren pouted. "What about me?" 

"You're a tolerable mutt."

"How rude."

Impulse couldn't help but snicker. "Man, those wolves tried to use Doc as a chew toy."

Wels snorted. 

"Shut it," Doc grumbled, glaring at them.

Xisuma sighed. "Well, on the bright side, it could have been worse, right?"

"I guess," False replied.

Xisuma glanced at Wels as they paused, ears flickering. "Something wrong?"

"Fuck," Wels hissed. "Move back, guys."

Instead of trying to question it first, everyone moved away from the front door area.

Xisuma tilted his head. "Wels, what's going on?"

"TNT, stay back—"

Just then, everyone shielded themselves as an explosion went off.

Xisuma swore he heard some sort of giggling, but he had no time to pay attention to it. Another piece of TNT was tossed into the room, and everyone scattered as it exploded on the table.

"Well fuck, I guess that's revenge for what I did to theirs," Ex yelled.

"Not the time for comedy." False pulled out her bow, preparing to take aim once the smoke cleared.

Before it did, though, a figure came flying right at her, knocking her to the ground before she could dodge out of the way.

"Oh, you're kidding me," Wels groaned. 

Xisuma took a closer look at the figure and realized who it was—NPC Grian. 

The NPC sprinted outside, laughing mischievously as he threw a final piece of TNT into the room before vanishing back to the other team's base.

"Fuck this," Wels growled, kicking the TNT back outside before it exploded. 

False grimaced as she got up, blood dripping from her nose. "I can't believe that little gremlin just did that."

Doc huffed. "Bastard."

"I'm sorry, but who the _fuck_ just kicks TNT like that?" Ex interjected, looking at Wels in mild disbelief. 

Wels shrugged. "Me."

"Unimportant." Xisuma sighed. "False, you good?"

"Just peachy," False mumbled. 

"Well, like Ex said, I suppose that's our payback for stealing Mumbo and destroying their meeting room."

"Hey, that was just Ex, not us," Impulse protested.

"One for all or whatever the hell," Wels said with a shrug. "Man, two in a row."

Xisuma shook his head. "Let's just work on repairing this place."

* * *


	6. Wels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Wels, mentions of Grian and Doc
> 
> Potential TW: Depicted panic attack/breakdown

* * *

Wels sighed shakily as they walked away, hugging themself tightly.

  
They didn't want to be so irritated—they never did. But they were anyway.

  
  
They couldn't help it. They were tired.

  
  
They always were.

  
  
After a few minutes of walking, they paused, looking up at the starry sky. They hardly noticed the tears forming in the corners of their eyes as they did.

  
  
They gave another heavy sigh, shaking their head.

  
  
They looked up at the sky again.

  
  
It always reminded them of the forest. The way the stars were always in the sky. Sometimes they were obscured by dark clouds, but it wasn't very common.

  
  
Except it was different here. There were no tall trees with thick canopies to block out the view of the sky in the more dense areas of the forest. There were no fireflies, no small glowing plants and various wildlife.

  
  
They only realized how distracted they got when their communicator buzzed.

  
  
Pulling it out of their pocket, they felt a wave of anxiety, followed by numbness.

  
  
_[Grian was slain by Docm77.]_

  
  
...

  
  
...no.

  
  
No, no, _no—_

  
  
_"No..."_

  
  
The device fell out of their hands as their legs gave out. They dropped to their knees, staring at the message on the screen.

  
  
Their grip on their sleeves returned, pulling on them as tightly as they could. They almost couldn't feel their own breathing, but it was intense.

  
  
They could barely feel the tears rolling down their cheeks. The anxiety that caused their heart to pound violently in their chest. They heard a sharp ringing in their ears, and it felt like they couldn't even see.

  
  
They squeezed their eyes shut.

  
  
They didn't want to see that message again.

  
  
Yet it stayed in their mind and wouldn't leave.

  
  
_[Grian was slain by Docm77.]_

  
No.

  
  
_[Grian was slain by Docm77.]_

  
  
Shut up.

  
  
_[Grian was slain by Docm77.]_

  
  
Shut _up—_

  
  
**_[Grian was slain by Docm77.]_ **

  
  
_"SHUT—"_

  
  
They grabbed their communicator, throwing it as hard as they could.

  
  
**_"—UP."_ **

  
  
The ringing in their ears stopped.

  
  
All they could hear was their own heavy breathing.

  
  
They stayed pushed off the ground by their hands for a few more seconds before their shaky arms wanted to give out.

  
  
They ran their fingers through their hair, grabbing onto it tightly as they ducked their head down, sobbing.

  
  
_You couldn't stop with your own pitiful whining for two seconds and now you let yourself fail to defend someone you swore to protect._

* * *


End file.
